


Stay

by imakilljoywannabe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakilljoywannabe/pseuds/imakilljoywannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, also posted on mychemicalromancefanfiction.com under the same username. This was originally going to have two endings, but I never really got around to it, so for now you can have the original.</p><p>Title credited to Mayday Parade's song that inspired this story. Oneshot. I recommend listening to the song while reading.</p><p>*THIS STORY CONTAINS MPREG FOR PLOT PURPOSES*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS STORY CONTAINS MPREG FOR PLOT PURPOSES*
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with this, please don't read.

A beautiful Sunday in April. The air was warm without being stifling, the sun shining with not a cloud in the sky. Bees, birds, and butterflies all flitting around, each singing their own sweet songs. Flowers bloomed everywhere, painting the ground with bright colours. Everything was perfect.

Frank threw the little white stick he held across the room, letting it clatter to the floor. He buried his face in his hands, trying not to cry. What was he going to do now? He'd never told Gerard his secret. Now it was coming back to haunt him. He didn't want to tell Gerard, didn't want to risk the loving relationship they had.

But he was scared. He wasn't strong enough for what was happening, not alone. Gerard was the love of his life, and now Frank had probably ruined any chance at happiness they'd had.

Why did this have to happen now? He cursed himself silently for being so stupid. After another few minutes of moaning to himself he sat up, brushing away the tears that had leaked out down his cheek. This was Gerard they were talking about, right? He had his problems, but he loved Frank more than anything. They'd been through so much together- they could get through this.

Frank took a deep breath, forcing himself up and out the bathroom door. Ignoring the nausea in his stomach he dialed Gerard's number, biting his lip hard as it rang.

"Hey sugar. What's up?" Gerard's silky voice flowed from the phone into Frank's ear. Frank bit his lip harder, starting a bit when he felt the warm moisture of blood.

"G-gee..." Frank's voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and he coughed dryly.

"Frankie? Are you okay?" Gerard asked, his concern almost comforting to Frank.

"I need you... I... I have something to tell you..." He coughed again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Just come here... please..."

"I'll be there in five."

With that the line went dead. Frank sighed, sinking onto the couch and curling up under a blanket, sniffling.

There was a loud knock on the door five minutes later. Frank wouldn't even get up, instead calling out a quiet, "Come in." The hinges creaked as the door opened, the latch clicking into place when it closed. Hurried footsteps approached, allowing Gerard to see his distraught beloved curled miserably up into a ball.

"Frankie?" He quickly walked to Frank. kneeling before him. Gerard brushed a strand of hair out of Frank's face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" His voice was full of worry, though this time it just made the knot in Frank's stomach tighten. For a long moment there was silence. Frank's teeth sunk into his lip one again.

"You... you love me, right Gee? No matter what? You'll always love me and be there for me?"

Gerard was confused, but nodded. "Of course, you're my princess."

"And you're my prince?"

"Exactly." Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank's forehead. "Love, please, just tell me. What's bothering you?"

The momentarily relaxed Frank tensed up again, fear boiling in the pit of his stomach. His hold on his lip tightened, reopening the wound from earlier.

"G-gee..."

Gerard gently wiped the blood away, squeezing Frank's hand reassuringly. Frank closed his eyes tightly, finally using his small breath of courage to whisper why he had called Gerard over.

"Gerard... I'm pregnant."

When there was no response Frank opened his eyes in a panic. Gerard was staring at him open-mouthed. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that.

"W-wait, what?"

Frank whimpered, curling farther in on himself. "I'm s-so s-sorry Gee! I d-didn't tell you b-because I thought y-you would l-leave me! I was always s-so careful, but s-something went wr-wrong..."

Gerard's stunned silence soon left, a certain fire now filling his eyes. "You didn't tell me. You didn't tell me?! Frank! I'm 24! I'm not ready to have a kid! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were one of them?!" He yelled, making Frank flinch and start to cry.

"B-because I was s-scared... of t-this."

"I wouldn't be like this if you'd told me before it was a problem! I mean, what the hell, Frank?! It's been FIVE YEARS! You had so man chances! Why now?!" Gerard was seething now, pacing with his fists clenched and teeth gritted. He scraped a hand through his hair.

"Gee-" Frank whimpered, but was silenced by a harsh slap from Gerard. Frank's eyes widened as he lifted a hand to his throbbing cheek.

"Just shut up, Frank." Gerard growled, pacing faster. Suddenly he stopped, turning on heel to look at Frank with grim fury. "You know what? We're done. We. Are. Done. Goodbye, Franklin."

Frank's eyes went wide. "No! Gerard, please! Come back! I love you!" He grabbed at Gerard's arm, but was thrown off.

"I'm leaving." Gerard snarled. "Goodbye, you insensitive little freak."

With those words he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Frank heard Gerard's car start, and moments later roar away. He fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

He was broken.

**********************************************

Gerard gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He was just so confused and angry, while at the same time he wanted to break down and cry.

He knew what would fix it. God, he'd been doing so well. Frank had helped him get clean, finally succeeding three years previous. The thought of Frank made Gerard angrier, so much so that he ended up slamming his car horn at an innocent young mother. He decided he didn't care what Frank would think. What it would do to him. He didn't care.

With a sharp yank he swung into the mostly empty parking lot. He turned off his car, locking it and stomping inside. The man behind the counter seemed surprised to see him.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?"

"Give me a glass of vodka."

"Huh? But I thought Frank-"

"Make that two." Gerard grimaced angrily. The bartender raised his hands in surrender, not having any interest in arguing with a pissed off Gerard.

"And I mean glass- not those tiny little shot things."

"Gerard, that's a lot of alcohol and-"

"Just give it to me!" Gerard snapped. The bartender quieted, and didn't argue any further, passing Gerard two glasses of vodka. Gerard had downed both within minutes, enjoying the burn of the alcohol hitting his throat. A pleasant lightness cameto him, letting him believe all his troubles had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd forgotten how good the sharp but sweet alcohol made him feel. Twenty minutes and five glasses later, Gerard was drunk as all hell. He felt more free than he had in a long time.

**************************************************************

It was a few weeks since Gerard had left Frank, and Gerard was feeling more and more miserable by the day. He missed Frank, his smile and his sweet laugh. The way he would blush whenever Gerard kissed him. The support he'd given Gerard through his alcoholism and depression, the times he'd helped lead Gerard away from the brink of suicide. Gerard still loved him. God, he loved him more than anything or anyone in the whole world. When he left he'd tried to forget, bringing home girls for one night stands. Nothing had helped. Just coming home would make him think of Frank, causing him to force the drunk female to leave. He'd spent the past week crying with a bottle of gin in his hand. He finally decided he couldn't take it anymore.

He had to see Frank.

*************************************************************

Thirty minutes later he stood in front of Frank's house, swaying on the step as he rang the doorbell. There was long pause before muffled footsteps could be heard, and the door creaked open. There stood Frank, tired and depressed. When he recognized Gerard he scrunched his nose up, glaring at the older man.

"What do you want?"

Gerard shifted nervously from foot to foot, glancing up at Frank. Finally he answered, with only a soft and simple, "You."

Frank stared at his former lover for a millenium of a moment before releasing a low growl.

"Oh, you want me, huh? What? Get tired of the endless stream of drunk chicks?"

Gerard was confused and about to speak when Frank beat him to it.

"Don't bullshit me Gerard, Eric told me everything."

"But I-"

"Save it." Frank hissed. Gerard looked crushed.

"Frankie..."

"Frank to you. Now what will it take to get you off my stoop?"

"F-frank... I'm s-sorry... I love you... I want to raise our child with you..."

A pained looked flashed across Frank's face, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Frank narrowed his eyes.

"It's too late for that, Gerard." He muttered sullenly. "I'm getting an abortion. My appointment is in a week."

Gerard's jaw dropped, and he appeared as though he were about to collapse. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm getting an abortion. I don't want this baby, or the memory of the asshole who it came from." He glared pointedly at Gerard, arms crossed over his chest. Gerard stuttered for a moment, at a complete loss for words.

"Besides..." Frank added with a mutter, "... I don't want a father who's always drunk off his ass. Now get out."

"But Frankie-!"

"OUT!" Frank roared. If his eyes could throw daggers, Gerard would be dead on the ground. "I'm done with your shit Gerard. I may love you, but I'm done. So goodbye, jackass." He spat the last word in Gerard's face. Gerard cringed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Frankie..."

"Just leave, Gerard! Just... leave..." He muttered, turning around. "I don't love you like I loved you yesterday. Now leave... and don't come back." With that Frank shut the door on Gerard, and with him his past.

***************************************************

A few days later, Frank picked up his paper off the front porch. He brought it inside and brewed some coffee, settling down in his favourite armchair. He glanced through the pages, a certain article catching his eye. It was a report on a drunk driver who'd swerved off the road and into a tree. The only person in the car, dead on impact. Frank glanced down for the name of the deceased, reading it. The moment he finished a shiver went down his spine, and the paper drifted to the floor. The article was facing up, the name catching the light.

 

Gerard Arthur Way.


End file.
